


Blame it on the Rum

by RosexKnight



Series: Blame it on the Rum [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Hook finds Emma drinking, and instead of a date, the two get one night to be each other’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Night

# Blame it on the Rum

## By RosexKnight

### Chapter One

"Alright. What are you trying to forget, Swan?"

Emma only gave a glance to the pirate at her right before bringing her attention back to the glass at her lips. Suddenly the Sheriff was suddenly glad it was a quiet night at Granny’s.

"What makes you think I’m trying to forget something?" She retorted simply, trying to feel out whether or not she had the patience for Captain Hook tonight.

His metal hook tinked against her glass, now only half-full from when she’d started that night. Henry had gone home with Regina, Mary Margret and David had baby Neal to put in bed. Now the only patrons were a few of the dwarves, laughing in the corner, herself, and the Captain.

Captain Hook. Dwarves. She’d never get used to it.

"You don’t drink, love. Not this at least. Hook continued, words dripping in his rugged accent. "And if it’s two things I know it’s you, and drinks."

The blonde rolled her eyes, sipping at her sweet beverage, letting the alcohol warm her body little by little. But Hook continued, unaffected by her dismissals.

"A lady like you, love, is more akin to wine and champagne and classy drinks. But you and I both know what’s in that glass is no classy beverage."

Her eyes drifted to the glass before her. She wasn’t sure yet if she had the patience for him, but she didn’t want to slap him yet. So at least there was that. She gave him a sideways glance, and a hint of worry was on his usually confident eyes. And with all going on, who could blame him?

"That still doesn’t mean I’m trying to forget something." She said, pushing out her thoughts of worry to sound more confident, her tone taking the usual cheekiness it had when he was around.

Hook chuckled. “Maybe so, but classy ladies don’t drink unclassy drinks without good reason.”

"You think you got it all figured out."

"I know my rum." He said with a shrug. Leaning closer to her, he took her hand in his. "What’s troubling you love?"

"I just needed a drink." She said, annoyance creeping into her voice. "With everything going on with Regina and Elsa and this Snow Queen I’m under a lot of pressure."

"I don’t blame you, love." Hook said, running his thumb over her hand as she took another drink. "I just wanted to be sure that was all you needed the drink for."

The sheriff kept her eyes fixed on the drink, as if it would reveal to her all the answers. The silence stretched around them, Hook’s words hanging in the air like mist. He continued to rub his thumb over her hand as his other fingers held it tight, and Emma realized he was trying to compromise. To give her the space she’d asked for but also comfort her and protect her as he so desperately wanted. His words weren’t just concern they were a question that Emma could hear in his voice clear as a bell.

Are you ready to give me a chance? Are we okay? Will you just bloody let me take care of you?

"One night." Emma blurted.

Hook’s thumb stopped. Blinking, his expression turned to one of bewilderment. He wasn’t even sure he’d heard her correctly. “Pardon?”

"O-one night." She repeated, taking nervous resolve in her statement. She wanted to blame this on the alcohol, but she knew it wasn’t all that. Deep down, it really wasn’t space she wanted.

"One night?" Hook echoed, trying to make sense out of all this.

Emma paused, finishing off her drink as she tried to collect her thoughts. “You’re right. You’re a survivor.” She started, practically squirming in her seat as she entertained their fingers. A small gesture, but one that set both their hearts aflutter. “And…I don’t know exactly where things are right now because of everything going on but I think you knew before me that I didn’t need space. So...” she looked to him, trying to hide the nervousness bubbling up on her chest, “Just for tonight, I’ll be yours. We’ll be a thing. As if…courting me or whatever you call it went well. Then, if I like tonight, maybe we can go on a date.”

The captain hesitated, stopping himself from scooping her from her bar stool and whisking her away then and there. Dashing as he was, Emma was not the type of lady so easily won. Yet if she trusted him and wanted this…maybe he was in better shape than he thought.

"You want to act as if I’ve already courted you…before I court you?"

"It’s not perfect in my head either. I blame the rum."

"You think you need this?"

She hesitated, “You know I do.”

In an instant, Captain Hook was on his feet, gently tugging her arm. “Come on then, love. I’ll show you how a gentleman shows a lady a good time.”

"Oh so now you’re a gentleman?" Emma quipped, hopping off the stool she was perched on to follow him.

"Bad form, love." He said teasingly, the smile on his lips now a genuine one. "I’m always a gentleman."

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she followed him, hands still entangled. Of course, she had no idea where they were going or what he had planned. She tried not to dwell on it. The warmth in her was more than the alcohol now.

At this point, she just hoped she wasn’t biting off more than she could chew.


	2. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook gets the night underway and takes Emma out to get her away from Storybrooke. But it seems his little date would not go as planned after all…

# Blame it on the Rum

## By RosexKnight

### Chapter Two

As Emma followed Hook through the damp streets of Storybrooke her mind wouldn’t wouldn’t stop running. Where were they going? Why had he agreed to this so darn quickly? Emma didn’t like not being on top of things. Letting someone have the reigns was hard. And she had to admit, as comforting as it was to have Hook’s good had wrapped around hers, she was scared of all this. 

“Hook…” The blonde started, unsure of what she meant to say. Her voice was riddled with uneasiness, and perhaps he sensed that. 

“Patience, love.” Hook said, giving her hand a squeeze, “We’re almost there.” 

Emma blinked as the ocean came into view. “Are we going to the docks?” 

“Aye. Well past the docks really.” 

She frowned in confusion. “I thought we were going out.” 

A confident smile spread across his face. “You asked me to show you what a night would be like is my courting went well did you not?” 

They were at his boat now, a house boat he’d gotten with the help of Leroy, and Emma was suddenly having sexond thoughts. “Yeah but I was expecting dinner at a nicer restaurant than Granny’s not a…voyage.” 

“Who ever said you weren’t getting dinner?” He turned to face her, cursing that he wasn’t able to hold both of her hands as he longed to. “Emma, love. You may know how to chase snow monsters, but I know how to plan an evening out. Now, you can trust me and have the night of your life with a dashing captain. Or…I can take you back to Granny’s to drink and throw darts.” 

The savior rolled her eyes at his silky tone. She hated how he was right. How he could read her like the open book he once said she was. “Don’t make fun of me for not having my sea legs.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” He said, helping her onto the boat with a chuckle. 

Within moments Hook was at the helm, and the boat was moving. He had to admot he was just as nervous as his precious Emma seemed, even with the familiar smell of seasalt and sound of waves splashing against the bow. He certainly hadn’t cooked for anyone but himself I years. But he had a good feeling about tonight. 

“Where are we going?” Emma asked, arms crossed as she stood beside him, the wind blowing her hair back lightly. She was obviously not pleased about being away from Storybrooke. What if the ice queen attacked? What if Regina tried something? What if Henry fell down a flight of stairs and broke a bone? 

“Not far.” He said, the boat already slowing as a patch of land came into view. He looked at her, wanting to see her reaction to their little getaway. However, her eyes were away, studying the town on the mainland as if trying to see every person in it. 

“Hey…”Hook ran his hook over her arm as comfortingly as he could with the cold metal. “It takes less than five minutes to get back, love. I didn’t take you out here to worry. I took you out to have a good relaxing time. 

Emma nodded. She looked to him, pushing all doubt and worrisome thoughts from her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. 

The boat was soon safely resting on the shore, and Hook was lowering the anchor to be sure that it didn’t wash away. It was clear he was in his element, and Emma felt oddly helpless as she watched him work, having no idea how to help him. But then he gave her a smirk and he was back at her side in a moment. 

“Well, love? Our own private island retreat. What do you think?” 

The island was small and felt almost…intimate. There was a spot for a campfire and log to sit on. It looked as if the Captain had been there many times. 

“How did you find this place?” 

“Just some exploring.” He said simply, “I took your lad Henry here when you wanted me as a distraction.” 

Emma blinked, and like that Hook was off, going below deck. A smile tugged at her lips. He’d brought Henry to his own little private retreat. She could only imagine what had happened. She decided to just leave it as male bonding in her mind as she followed him below. 

Despite its appearance, the houseboat was quite roomy and warm. “Cozy.” She commented simply, Hook turning to look at her from his spot in the kitchen. “So…what now?” 

“Now…” He said, seeming to move easily around the small kitchen, preparing something Emma couldn’t get a good look at “You sit back and let me prepare dinner.” 

“You always cook for your ladies?” 

“Only the special ones.” 

She leaned over, straining to see what exactly he was making. “What do you even have in here that you have to cook?” 

“Well… Hook turned, giving her a grin. “You’ll just have to see, Swan. Here.” He handed her a lighter with his good hand. “Be a love and go outside to light the fire.” 

With a smirk Emma took the lighter, making her way above deck and onto the island. Within moments the fire was burning true, Emma easily stoking it. She took a seat on te driftwood log as she let the fire warm her. She doubted that Hook would let her help with whatever he was preparing, so she stayed there. Taking in the scenery. The air was salty, and the sound of waves lapping at the shore was therapudic. No wonder he liked it out here so much. 

Maybe she’d ask him to take her here next time she needed a retreat. Maybe even with Henry. 

The word “family” ran through her mind for a moment, but further thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Hook appeared, holding a plate of fish and vegetables for two in his hand while also seeming to have something tucked under his coat. She wondered how long it had taken him to get good with only his one hand as she took the plate from him. 

“I’m impressed.” She said. “I was almost expecting sandwiches or hot dogs.” 

“On some nights when we don’t feel like going out, yes maybe.” He said, pulling a bottle of wine and two glasses from under his coat. “But not when you’ve had a bad night. You don’t mind white wine do you?” 

“Uh…No. Not at all.” He poured them two glasses as she began eating, finding the fish tasted a lot better than she thought it might. Of course, it made sense for a pirate to know their way around fish. “I suppose we’d eat a lot of seafood.” 

“Some.” He said, taking a bit of the vegetables with his own fork. “It is indeed what I’m best at. And your boy likes to fish.” 

“And we’d have quiet nights like this?” 

“If you like. Being under the stars is relaxing I’ve found. I can teach you how to chart them.” He gave a chuckle, “Or we could go eat Granny’s and Tony’s every night.” 

“No thanks.” She laughed with him, continuing to eat. For a while they sat in silence, nothing but waves and crackling fire before them. Emma could get used to this. “I uh…I suppose I should call you something other than just ‘Captain Hook’ huh? As much as it suits you.” 

“Killian will do.” He said, his voice surprisingly tender, “As much as the fairy tale name suits me I don’t think I’ll look quite as dashing in that ridiculous red get-up.” 

Emma laughed, “Killian suits you too. Maybe you can wear the red outfit for Halloween.” 

“Hallo-what?” 

“Nevermind.” 

He paused, “Is there…anything you prefer me to call you, love?” 

The Captain was close to her now, the food on the plate almost gone. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry at his proximity. “That works.” 

“Good.” 

His words were a whisper, and he didn’t move. His eyes searched her, trying to feel out her reaction. Should he pull away? Continue on and kiss her? This evening was meant to be played out as if courting her went well, and if it were up to him they’d already be below deck in his bedchamber, but this was Swan. His Emma. The last thing he wanted to do was cross a line, and she knew it. She knew it all just from the look in his eye. 

Luckily, Killian didn’t have to decide, for The Savior was doing searching of her own. In him and her. She’d once told him she was tired of living in the past, and whatever she found in him made her decide to lean forward, pressing her lips to his. 

Stubble scratched at her as their lips began to move. The Captain was bold, his mouth almost conquering. Emma smirked against him, nibbling on his lower lip and reveling in the sound he made, one of relief and anguish swirling together in a delicious groan. Arms found their way around each other, holding tightly, almost clinging as their breaths grew shorter. His hook moved to a spot in her hair that always made her shiver. She never knew a hook could carry so much intimacy in its touch. His tongue swirled around her lips, and they parted, allowing him entrance. He explored her as their tongues found each other. 

Something in her pocket began to vibrate and chime. There was an audible groan from both of them as Emma pulled the cell phone from her pocket. 

“It’s Mary Margret.” She said, as if she would have only answered for a select few at that moment. 

As she answered he cursed that device. Why have it at all if it would only interrupt important moments? Still, even though she wasn’t in his arms he did love the sight of her tussled hair and well-kissed lips. 

“What?!” Emma’s voice came sharply as she immediately shot up. Guilt and dread swam through her. “Okay I’ll be right there.” 

She hung up, a weight in her chest forming as she shoved the phone back in her pocket. She knew tonight was a bad idea. Staying at Granny’s, going with the Pirate. All of it. 

“What’s the distress, love?” 

She was snapped back to reality as his hand appeared on her shoulder. A sigh escaped her, the spot he touched re-warming against the coldness that had washed over her at the news. “Henry fell down the stairs because of Elsa’s ice. Chasing a thief. Who tried to steal from Regina.” When it rained it pored… 

“Say no more.” He said, the tightness in his pants quickly subsiding as he dumped the remainder of the food in the fire and finished off the wine in his glass. “Let’s get you to your lad.” 


	3. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has broken his leg, something that brought Emma and Hook’s night to a screeching halt. Now they must find out who the thief who dares steal from Regina is. If Emma has anything to say about it, that is.

# Blame it on the Rum

## By: RosexKnight

### Chapter Three

“Mom, really. I’m fine.” Henry said, though at this point he wasn’t sure which one he was talking to. 

The boy had quite a crowd gathered around his hospital bed. Regina, Emma, Hook, David, Elsa, even Robin Hood was there at his side. His leg was elevated above him, wrapped in a bright blue cast. It would no doubt be covered in signatures by the end of the week. 

“Honestly it’s just a broken bone.” Regina muttered, her tone that of a worried mother. “With a wave of my hand Rumple or I could have it fixed in no time.” 

“But then no one will be able to sign my cast. And I won’t get a cool wheelchair.” It was obvious he didn’t share in his family, despair. However, his smile fades as he paused, “Guess this means fishing tomorrow is out though.” 

“Nonsense!” Hook said, giving Henry a wink and tapping his hook. “Fish bite the lines of the incapacitated more. Trust me.” 

“Maybe I should stay with you tonight.” Emma said for the third time, her brain too jumbled to focus on one thing. 

“I’m fine!” Henry insisted, picking up on the looks the pirate was giving his mother. They held nothing but concern and support. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but he got the feeling this had interrupted something important. 

“How did this happen anyway?” 

Elsa immediately went uneasy. “He slipped on my ice. We were trying to catch a thief. I’m sorry! If I knew—” 

A chill ran through the air, and David placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Elsa muttered an apology as Regina stepped forward. 

“Elsa was helping me try and find a way to thaw Marian…” Robin shifted awkwardly behind Regina, “I’d made apple tarts for us. Henry was in the kitchen when someone snuck in and stole the tarts. When Elsa tried to use her ice to slip him up, Henry slipped instead.” 

“Tarts?” Emma said, “That’s all?” 

Hook shook his head, “What kind of rubbish thief steals tarts?” 

“The Nave of Hearts!” Henry chimed, a bright smile on his face. The group looked at him in bewilderment. “You know. The nave of hearts, he stole those tarts? Like the rhyme?” 

“So what someone else from Wonderland?” Emma asked, “I’m never going to get used to this.” 

“I thought the portal to Wonderland was closed when we destroyed Jefferson’s hat.” David said, trying to follow. “How could the Nave of Hearts get here?” 

“No idea. But I might know where he’s going.” Robin Hood said, “He and I share a history. I’ll start looking for him.” 

“I’ll go with you.” David said, “Mary Margret was putting Neal down when I left. I have a few hours before he starts wailing.” 

“I’ll go get Henry’s things from home.” Regina said, giving Emma a sharp look when she began to protest. “My house is closer. Besides he needs rest. Not you and Captain Guyliner making eyes at each other all night. Besides…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Robin and then to Emma, who simply nodded, not needing Regina to say anything more. Emma knew how vital distractions could be. 

“I’ll go thaw that ice…” Elsa said simply, “I’m sure it’ll be easier to navigate without slippery floors.” 

Emma suddenly felt incredibly left out. She was usually the one calling the shots. Organizing. Now everyone was bidding her a good night before she could get two words out. 

“Guess that leaves the three of us for now, kid.” She said as the room cleared, sitting on the end of his bed. 

“Two.” Hook said, holding up his hand when Emma gave him a look. “Relax, love. You two look thirsty. I’m simply going to fetch some beverages. Be back in a shake.” 

For a moment all that could be heard were footsteps, and Emma gave an exasperated sigh as they faded. What was wrong with her tonight? Why couldn’t she focus on anything? Too many things were happening at once. It felt suffocating. 

“You okay?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah kid.” Emma lied, giving him a pat on his outreached hand. “Just unfocused I guess. Distracted. Blame it on the rum I had earlier.” 

“You like him.” The familiar knowingness dropped from Henry’s tone as his mother gave him a look if disbelief. He’d caught her off guard. Good. “I know you do. You don’t spend time with any guy this late unless it’s a sheriff thing.” 

A tight frown formed on her lips. “Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good you know that?” 

“Well? What’s going on? Were you two on a date?” 

“Not exactly. Look, Henry…” She searched for the words. In New York it had been so easy. Welsh this is my son. Period. Well, except for the flying monkey thing. But with Hook… “Are you okay with this? With him?” 

“You mean am I okay with my mom dating Captain Hook? Possibly becoming an item?” 

“Yeah.” She was surprised how easily the words came to her. 

“Is he gonna be my new dad?” The joking grin was evident, but it was still Emma shot him a look that told him he was going way too fast. “In kidding, mom! I want you to be happy.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“That’s my answer.” 

God there was some Rumpelstiltskin in him after all. “Alright. Fine. But if you ever get a weird feeling…” 

“I’ll let you know.” He paused, “They want you to be happy too ya know. That’s why they didn’t let you in on the thief thing.” 

The blonde blinked, looking at her child in genuine surprise before smiling. Warmth welled inside her. Henry being right was a double-edged sword, but at least it was good sometimes. “I hate it when you’re right. Though now I’m not sure what to do with myself for the rest of the night.” 

“I was thinking a walk on the beach to clear that head of yours.” Hook entered the room with two cups of hot cocoa. “Sorry. The hospital didn’t have cinnamon.” 

Emma blinked. “How did you know we like cinnamon?” 

“I pay attention to more than just your eyes, love.” He said as Henry sipped eagerly at his cup. Emma rolled her eyes. “So, how about it?” 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. After all I did give you all night.” 

“Aye. That you did.” 

“Ew.” Henry said in his best obnoxious kid voice as he gave Emma a grin. “Mom was right. You two do make eyes.” 

“One day you won’t mind it so much.” Hook said, giving the boy a wink. 

Regina returned shortly, and as much as Emma hated it Henry had to get Hook to practically drag her out of the hospital. “Your lad…he does like me doesn’t he?” 

“What?” 

“Henry. I can’t tell if my charm is working on him.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop Hook as he laced their hands together and they walked to the bug, “It’s gonna take more than charm to win him over…But I think he does.” 

Hook nodded, and Emma could see the gears turning in his mind. It dawned on her as she cranked up the car that he was worried. Worried that Henry wouldn’t like him. Wouldn’t want him dating his mother. The thought of this pirate possibly being in it for the long haul made something in her stomach quiver and her heartbeat falter. It scared her, but only because of how much she herself didn’t mind the idea. 

“Are you alright, love?” Hook asked as they parked at the docks. “Have I done something to upset you?” 

Emma exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She looked over to him and shook her head. “No. It’s not you.” 

“Do you want to go back to the hospital?” 

“No. Henry’s in good hands. And Regina needs the distraction from her…thing.” It was hard to face. “I just feel off. There’s a thief on the loose and everyone jumped on tracking him down before even giving me a chance to comment.” 

“Perhaps they wanted to give you a break.” 

“From what?” 

“From carrying the weight of the world in your shoulders.” Emma shot him a look, but his gaze held nothing but concern. She sighed, getting out of the car and headed towards the beach. He followed, persistent and unrelenting. “Love I know that you’re The Savior but you can’t carry everything alone.” 

“I’ve been doing fine.” 

“You were drinking tonight.” 

“I needed it.” 

“Because it’s too much to bear on your own.” He caught her wrist with his hook, pulling her to him the same way he’d done on the Beanstalk, the first time they’d met. The first time he’d gotten to read her, and she him. “You need to learn to share that burden.” 

“What with my family? The ones who I’m supposed to protect? What with you?” 

“If you’ll let me.” 

Emma tried to fight it. She really did. But the way he was looking at her. Had been looking at her all night. The pressure she was under. The way he’d remembered Henry and her liked cinnamon. The way he’d dropped everything because her son was in trouble. It was all too much, and she caved. Grabbing the collar of his jacket she pulled him into a kiss, her lips crashing into his as she tried to convey all the emotions she couldn’t put into words. He complied, catching her lips, wrapping her arms around her, supporting her weight as he pulled her to him. Her lips moved against him, and the good behavior he was trying to stay on slowly melted away. His lips became bolder, running his tongue over her lips, nobbling softly. Their lips danced against each other as they drank each other in, no words at all needed for the feelings they shared, the pull they had felt towards each other. Emma was ruined, and now she knew it. 

There was a shift of sand near them, and the blonde pulled away quickly. Hook groaned in protest, leaning to her to find her lips again. 

“Wait.” She said as his lips brushed against her cheek. “Someone’s out there.” 

Another shift. Then another. Footsteps. She strained her eyes, finding the outline of a figure in the sand, walking along with what looked to be a bottle in his hand. 

“Love?” 

“I think that’s our thief.”


End file.
